


More Powerful than Silent Elio

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Love, M/M, Phonics, Pining, Word Play, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Oliver muses on the power of silent E, and the one force in the universe even more powerful.





	More Powerful than Silent Elio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/gifts).



At first, I _hid_ my feelings, thinking silent Elio wanted me to _hide._

 

I tried to get _rid_ of my desires, but then silent Elio and I went for a _ride._

 

I felt off balance, like I was trying to _hop_ for miles on one foot. Would silent Elio allow me to _hope?_

 

I saw him leave a _bit_ of himself in a peach. Silent Elio watched me take a _bite._

 

I was like a vowel, forced by silent Elio to say my own name, as he said his. 

 

Then I found a word more powerful than silent Elio. 

 

_Love._

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up watching The Electric Company on PBS. My favorite segment always began with these lines:  
> Faster than a rolling 'O'  
> Stronger than silent 'E'  
> Able to leap capital 'T' in a single bound!  
> It's a word, it’s a plan...it's Letterman! 
> 
> So, when I awoke at 3:00 in the morning, feverish, and wishing I'd felt well enough to read hubblegleeflower's new CMBYN fic before bed, this somehow popped into my head.
> 
> I hope it made you smile. :D


End file.
